Never scare girls on Halloween
by Soniclover23
Summary: It's Halloween! One of the Sonic guys' favorite holiday but not only because of the candy but also scaring people! Especially the girls. This has been a tradition ever since they were 6 and the boys always managed to scare the girls. But what if this year it's the girls turn to scare them back after all those years? Will it be successful or an epic failure? One-shot.


**Hi! I'm here with a new one-shot. Hope you guys like it. I don't care if any characters are OCC. Forgive me for any mistakes but I did finished this at around 3 in the morning and I was TIRED. But I did it for all of you guys so enjoy and please review!**

Halloween. The day were kids dress up into their favorite costume and knock on people's door for candy. Almost everyone loved and celebrated Halloween but some didn't celebrate it due to their religion but that's a few people. The rest LOVE Halloween and celebrate it every year. But the best part about Halloween is scaring people. Who doesn't like a good scare? Of course this is something Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Tails love to do to the girls. Every year they would do something to scare the girls and this tradition has lasted ever since they were all 6 years old. The guys have a photo album marked Halloween and most of the pictures were the girl's horrified faces at whatever the guys did. But this year they were for sure it was going to be scarier than they have ever done before.

"So my fellow friends. What are we going to do this year?" Sonic asked tossing an apple into the air and catching it again.

"Well don't you think we should give the girls a chance this year?" Tails asked

"Nah. If they did it wouldn't have been scary either way. But I would love to see what they have planned this year" Sonic wondered taking a bite of his apple.

"That's IF they even come up with something. Do any of you guys have any ideas?" Shadow asked

"Hmmm…..We can try to be masked men with fake chainsaws." Knuckles remarked

"Make them real and we have another successful picture this year in the album." Sonic replied

"YEAH! And let's put fake blood on them so they think we actually killed people" Tails exclaimed

"Dude. They know we don't kill. It's not going to scare them." Silver replied walking to the kitchen counter and grabbing the notepad on the counter. "We need new ideas on the new ideas list. We have 6 hours before kids start knocking on our doors." Silver said grabbing a pencil ready to write down new ideas.

_With the girls_

"Ok girls. The guys have scared us every year on Halloween and this year it's going to be us. I have been waiting for this moment since the first week of October and I have a feeling were going to scare them good. Especially with my idea. So no need to waste hours on thinking of a plan. Right now we have some shopping to do." Amy remarked.

"YEAH!" All the girls cheered.

_At the Halloween store_

"Ok. So I made a list for each one you and once you get it, come back to this spot until everyone is here ok?" Amy asked.

"Sure Amy but one question….who's paying for all of this?" Rouge asked

"ROUGE!" All the girls yelled in sync not surprised and her lame question.

"Ok everyone good luck on finding the materials we need. But remember have fun also!" Amy said walking to the direction she needs to go. Everyone soon separated and went to look for the materials.

_With Amy_

"This year it's going to be us Sonic. I promise you this will be picture worthy and in the album also. So don't get your hopes to high this year." Amy thought while looking for a set of fake metal chains.

"PERFECT!" Amy cheered grabbing about 10 fake metal chains and running back to the assigned spot the other girls have to go to meet up.

_With Blaze_

"Fake blood? Why would Amy want this? I hope this will work. I want to see Silver's face and laugh at him until he's annoyed." Blaze said chuckling to herself at the thought of Silver's scared face. After a while of rummaging around the section of fake materials, she finally found buckets of fake blood. She thought 3 was ok since it was pretty big. She took 3 buckets and marched back to wear the other girls had to meet.

_With Rouge_

"I know I'm not paying for all of this. Now Amy needs stickers of scars and fake body parts? Geez this girl has lost it." Rouge said picking up the materials she needed. Once she did she headed back to the area where the rest had to meet.

_With Cream_

"Wow…Amy needs a book of scary make up designs? I guess she's been planning this for a while now. I hope this works. I want to scare Tails and see he's reaction at whatever Amy's plan is." Cream thought trying to imagine Amy's plan.

_At the meet up spot_

Amy noticed everyone was here and looked at the materials the girls got. She smiled and knew her plan was going to work perfectly. "Ok good job girls. Now let's go to the counter to pay for all of thi-" Amy soon gasped.

"Um….Amy? A-a-are you ok?" Cream asked

"Hide." Amy replied

"Why?" Rouge asked

Amy pointed at the entrance and all the girls turned their heads to where Amy pointed and they all gasped. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Tails just walked in the store the girls were in and the only thing they heard was laughter from them which meant they were heading this way. The girls soon ran to a hiding spot and hoped the guys wouldn't catch them. By the time they hid, the guys were right in the spot the girl were just a couple of minutes ago. Sonic stopped due to a familiar smell that would always make him want to melt. Strawberry perfume. Only one person would wear that perfume and that would be Amy.

'Amy's been here?" Sonic thought sniffing a bit more still smelling the sweet perfume. Amy was hiding at a spot with a perfect view of where she was a couple of minutes before and she cursed a bit knowing what Sonic was doing.

"Curse me wearing perfume today!" Amy whispered. She smiled after realizing how cute Sonic looked with his confused face. She saw him scratching the back of his head with a shrug and jogged back to wear the guys were.

"Hey Sonic where were you?" Silver asked

"I just thought I smelt Amy's perfume" Sonic replied

"How do you know how her perfume smells like?" Shadow chuckled

"I-I-I-I've hugged her before. Geez is that such a crime!?" Sonic yelled blushing a bit.

"No. But your just fun to mess around with." Shadow stated chuckling

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Ok so all we need is masks and chainsaws." Tails said

All the guys nodded and decided to look for the materials together to not waste time. While the guys were in a farther section away from the girls, the girls got a text from Rouge saying the boys are out of sight and to go pay quickly. Everyone ran to the cashier ad luckily there was no line which made everything faster. After they got their bags they ran out heading to Amy's house. Sonic was bored and from his peripheral vision he swore he saw a pink blur but thought it was his mind playing with him. He went back to where the guys were and noticed they got everything. Sonic had a weird feeling like something bad was going to happen but he ignored it and focused on scaring the girls.

_At Amy's house_

"Ok everyone settle down! We only have 5 hours to get everything and all of us ready!" Amy yelled

"HEY! You never told us your scary plan!" Rouge yelled back

"Oh. I forgot to tell you guys?" Amy asked suddenly blushing.

"Uh yeah." Cream replied

"No wonder I got no questions. Well anyways here's the plan." Amy said soon explaining the plan to the girls.

_10 minutes later_

"OMG Amy this is the most brilliant plan I've ever heard! This will most likely work!" Cream squealed jumping around already excited,

"I agree." Blaze replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have some work to do!" Rouge yelled. Everyone cheered and started working.

"Ok so I was thinking we should be here close enough to the front door. But the lights have to be off so when they come in and turn them on BAM! That's where they yell and the camera snaps the picture. I'll set the camera behind this plant and it will only take a picture when they first come in with their scared faces. Is that good?" Amy asked

"Yes." All the girls replied

Rouge used her wings to fly up to the ceiling and hang the fake metal chains with the help of Cream. Blaze was with Amy throwing the fake blood everywhere until it looked realistic. Blaze put some fake blood on the metal chains and on the plant to make it scarier. After everything was done, they realized it took them 2 hours to decorate and they still have to do there make up and costume.

"Ok everyone. Rouge offered to do the make up for us and I'll do the costumes. Now the costumes are the clothes we're wearing right now but, I'm just going to add some extra details. So I want this to be a surprise so you guys are going to get blindfolded. Ok?" Amy asked

"Ok." All the girls said in sync.

_1 hr later_

"Ok. In a count of 3 take of your blindfolds and look in the mirror ok?" Amy asked. The girls nodded and were ready to see their costumes.

"1, 2, 3!" Amy yelled

All the girls took of their blindfolds and when they looked in the mirror, the first thing they did was scream.

"AHHHHHH!"

"What?" Rouge and Amy asked

"This is really scary! We look d-d-dead!" Cream cried

"That's the whole point!" Rouge exclaimed.

"I actually like it. Good job you 2. My costume is all torn up and has blood everywhere!" Blaze replied.

"See. Someone loves it." Amy said

Cream rolled her eyes and checked herself in the mirror one more time. All of them had the fake blood on them and their clothes or costume and the fake sticker scars on their faces.

"Ok everyone one hour left before the boys do whatever they chose this year. I know there coming here to scare us because I just know but I think this year it's going to be us. So we only have 30 minutes so get in your positions on the chains and pretend you guys are hanged ok?" Amy explained hoping everyone understood.

"But Amy, You and Rouge aren't ready yet." Blaze said

"Don't worry we can do this in 10 minutes trust me." Amy replied

_10 minutes later_

"TADA!" Amy yelled twirling around in her outfit with Rouge next to her.

"Ok I'm going to go get the camera and set it up behind that plant where it's straight to the door to take the picture." Rouge said running up to Amy's room.

"Ok so when they come, stay as still as you can until they come closer and that's where we just scream BOO! Ok?" Amy asked

"Yes!"

_With the guys_

It was already dark and a lot of kids were already trick or treating bags full of candy that it was so full the bag would rip. The guys were already on their way to Amy's house since it was obvious they were going to be there and they hoped the girls were just sitting on the couch watching movies and when they hear the door knock and open it, another successful year for the guys. They made it to Amy's house and they were all chuckling and whispering and they thought in about 1 minute, they would open the door and surprise them. But what they didn't know was that something scarier then what they planned was going to haunt them for a while.

"Ok you guys. 1, 2, 3," Sonic whispered

"We are here to ki-" The boys stopped when they noticed it was dark and quiet. They were a bit worried and Silver thought turning on the lights would help them a bit. He turned on the light and…..

"OH MY GOD!AHHHHHHHHHH!" All the guys yelled not knowing the camera clicked but since there yell was so loud, they didn't hear the click. The girls were 'hanged' by the fake metal chains around there necks with fresh blood still oozing out.

"There D-D-D-DEAD!" Shadow yelled.

Silver started walking towards Blaze same with the guys behind him and when Sonic and Silver were closer to Blaze and Amy, they touched them all of the girls moved yelling BOO! Making all of the guy's faint of terror. The girls laughed so hard it made them roll on the floor laughing for about 15 minutes.

_1 hr later_

All the girls were dressed into their normal clothes again and cleaned everything up while waiting for the boys to wake up. Finally they all started waking up groaning and mumbling what happened. They all looked at each other finally remembering what happened. They look towards were the girls were and they gasped when they saw the girls sitting on the couch eating popcorn laughing at them.

"Finally you guys wake up." Rouge said

"W-W-W-What happened?" Sonic asked

"It all started….." Amy started explaining the whole story. After she finished she noticed all the guys were blushing in embarrassment.

"Let us see the picture." Sonic exclaimed

"Are you sure? It's kind of priceless." Amy said laughing

Sonic nodded and Amy laughed all the way to her room to get the album and back down still laughing handing Sonic the photo album. The boys were a bit nervous when Sonic turned to the last page. The first thing the guys did was laugh.

"SILVER JUST LOOK AT YOUR FACE!"Shadow yelled dying of laughter

"HAHAHAHAHA! SILVER THAT'S PRICELESS!" Sonic cried laughing on the floor.

"EPIC FAIL SILVER!" Tails laughed

"S-S-SHUT UP! LOOK AT SHADOW'S FACE!" Silver yelled with embarrassment

Everyone looked at Shadow which made them laugh even harder. Shadow tried putting on his serious face but every time he tried, it just turned into laughter. The only 2 people with the normal scarred face was Sonic and Tails.

"Alright dude our pics came out ok!" Sonic cheered high fiving Tails which he got in return. The girls just stood there giving them weird faces. The boys turned around forgetting the girls and they just smiled at them receiving s mile from all of them.

"Well I guess you won this year but next year it's going be different." Sonic said

"Will see about that." Amy stood up walking up to him.

"Oh it's on!" Sonic replied already having multiple ideas for next year. But the guys still had their doubts because they learned that to never scare girls on Halloween or they will do something so awful that it will make you faint of fright.

**A/N: HIIII! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS BECAUSE I SURE DID! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING BUT IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I WANNA TAKE MY TIME AND MAKE CHAPTERS LONGER AND MORE INTERESTING FOR YOU GUYS! SO IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE. BUT BEWARE OF ONE-SHOTS BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS THAT ARE ALREADY IN PROGRESS RIGHT NOW. I HOPE THE GUYS LEARN A LESSON OR YOU'LL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN! WHY DO I HAVE EVERYTHING IN CAPS? XD I JUST NOTICED THAT. Anyways I hope ya'll have a happy Halloween and make sure to review! BYE!**


End file.
